The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a pretensioning element or arrangement for circulation track bearing members for linear bearings for lengthwise guide means or guides of machines and other apparatus and provided with an elevationally or positionally adjustable device.
The pretensioning or biasing elements serve to elevationally or positionally adjust or to pretension or bias the circulation track bearing members or shoes which, for example, constitute part of roller bearings or linear bearings working with continuous circulation of roller bodies, in order to enable precise positioning of, for instance, slide or carriage guides in machine tools or the like.
There is known in practice a pretensioning or biasing element or arrangement comprising two ground wedge-shaped or spline ledges which are mutually guided by means of a central adjusting or fitting ledge. The known pretensioning or biasing element or arrangement further comprises an adjusting plate which is mounted with its end face at one of the wedge-shaped ledges by means of adjusting screws or bolts and counter bolts. It is absolutely required for utilizing the maximum bearing or load-carrying capacity, the rigidity or stiffness and the quiet running of the known circulation track bearing members that the guide track, the support surface and the mounting surfaces at the pretensioning or biasing element or arrangement as well as the parallelism of such surfaces have the best possible quality.